Items to be transported are often placed in intermodal containers, also referred to as cargo containers, which are included within the term “container” as used herein. Each intermodal container is a standardized packing case, typically having a length of 20 or 40 feet, although other standardized lengths are known. The 20-foot container is often used as a unit of measure, and containers are rated according to TEU, Twenty-foot Equivalent Units, for storage and transportation calculations. Container ships large enough to carry 6,000 TEU or more are known.
There is a risk of unauthorized, potentially dangerous material being hidden in a container. While scanning equipment exists, it is challenging to adequately scan a large number of containers, especially at transfer facilities where space is at a premium and other vessels, vehicles or other transportation equipment are waiting for loading and unloading.
It is therefore desirable to have an improved system and procedure for scanning many containers while minimizing impact on commerce.